Where the hope lays
by hypergateway
Summary: This is the story about my femshep - Velina, a Earthborn, Sole survivor. Starting from her childhood all the way to the end of her life.    Please feel free to leave my comments, that will be the most appreciated, thank you. :
1. Shattered hope

When there are rich, there will be poor. Even in the time of 2157. Something will never change.

* * *

><p>At the west coast of North America, near the historic steam-powered clock in Vancouver, a three year old girl is wandering on the street.<p>

"...Food..." as she slowly stretch out her hands to the tourists pass by, this is the very single word she can manage to speak out.

It is the natural instinct of surviving which keeps this three years old alive until now, because the last mouth of food she has was five days ago. Sadly, the life of orphans in slums area is mostly like this...

Suddenly, her eye grows wide open that she sees a chuck of bread fall on the street floor; as she tries to reach it, there are three older kids rush in for the same reason.

She managed to get her hand on that piece of bread and eat it before others take it from her, but that leads the older kids in a rage by brutally beating her up.

A local couple walk up and stopped the beating, they found out this young girl has a few broken ribs and mostly likely will not survive if they don't do anything on her.

A warm, humble smile from a lady is the last image this little girl sees before she passes out.

After two weeks of caring and medical treatments, the young girl woke up in a bed which so comfortable that she doesn't want to leave from it.

"Oh! Matthew! The girl has finally awake!" the woman said as she sits down besides the bed, "My name is Angela, how are you feeling my dear? What is your name?"

The little girl wish to answer her but could not as she wasn't taught to speak. She then shakes her head to Angela.

"What is wrong, you can tell me." Angela puts her hand onto the little girls then the girl keeps shaking her head.

"My god! No...you...you cannot speak at all? How on earth you survive on the street?" Angela is shocked by the fact and the little girl look down with sadness"...lets think of a name for you, ok?" Angela said so and give the little girl a big, tender hug.

Matthew comes in and learns what Angela finds out from the little girl, he then picks up some magazines from the drawer and give them to the girl. "There are many words in it, if you see one and like it, lets us know, ok?" The girl nods and start digging into the magazines.

The images in the magazines shine on the girl's mind, she has never seen anything that pretties as those models are wearing.

A few moments later, she pointed at a word and shows it to Matthew and Angela." What do we have here?" as he said "You like this word, huh? Lin...that's a very good one indeed!" Angela smiles "So be it, Lin! This will be your name from now on."

Lin smiles so innocently like all the miserables are completely gone, and likely this is the first time she smiles like that in her life...

* * *

><p>Years passed by and now Lin is a healthy ten years old girl<p>

"Aunt Angela! Look what I've done in my Art class today!" Lin shows her drawing full of enthusiasm, Angela walk out from the kitchen," Whoa! Is that the you have to wake up in AM on the other day?"

"Yes, I have to make sure to take a perfect photo of the sun rise as my reference for my painting." and Lin carries on, "I love the feeling that the sun lightens up the world with its warmness."

"Lin, my dear. I can hardly see the little girl we found on the street seven years ago." Angela stopped for a moment then continue, "If only we can find you earlier..."

"Please don't blame yourself again, aunt Angela." Lin exhale lightly, "if we have not met seven years ago, I will not even exist anymore! For that, I will never able to repay you."

"Aawww, you don't have to do that, Lin." Angela steps forward and put her arms around Lin, "What we did there is only human nature, how can anyone not to get you out of there when they see you?" Angela tap Lin's head softly and look at her with the watery eyes

Lin's head leans on Angela's shoulder." But still, you have saved my life back there..." "You know..." Lin is about to make a solemn request," I would love to call you as my mother if that is ok to you." her face grow all red as she tried to avoid any embarrassment.

"You are already my daughter, do you know that?" Angela replies with a smile as her tears drop off. "Mother!" Lin grasped Angela so tight like she will never let her go away...

Matthew opened the door after he is off from work, "Wow, what is that?" "If it's cuddle time, I will jump in! Hahahaha..." "Matt! What is that smell? Are you drunk again?" Angela sniffs "Go get a shower before we have the dinner! as she order Matthew.

"All right, sweetheart. No bad smelly hubby for you, huh?" Matthew go to bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Dinner is served, Lin helps to clean up dishes as usual and Angela is taking a shower. "Hey, girl. You know those chemicals will make you skin feels like an old woman?" Matthew tries to caresses Lin's arm from behind. "Uncle Matthew, what are you doing?" Lin struggles away.

"I'm just trying to warn you about what those washing-up liquid can does to your skin, nothing else..." tittering as he walks away.

Meanwhile at the moment, Matthew's career has gone down and lost most of the income because the economic crisis after the First contact war. Since then, he tried to lost his stress by getting himself drunk all the time.

Lin understand her uncle is undergoing a hardship of his life, she never complains about this to Angela even this is not the first time happening...

* * *

><p>On the other day later, Lin goes home after school, before she enters her home, she heard a quarrel breaks from inside.<p>

"No, Matthew, you cannot just pawn all the valuables from our house, why can't you gather yourself up again? Where's the lovely, optimistic guy I used to know?" as Angela shouts at him.

"My career is over, Angela! I have tried to get it back but shits keeps happening, I don't know what else I can do now!"

"Do you know this family is falling apart because of what you are doing? If I can do anything to help you, I swear I will do it!" Angela replies.

"I don't think there is anything else you can do beside to keep murmuring to my ears about all the non senses you think that matters to me."

"Uncle Matthew, could you please calm down, you are scaring aunt Angela." Lin rushes in and stand between them with her arms spread out.

"Why, my little angel? This is between Angela and me, you have no right to interfere us, unless you have something in mind that can help me..." as he stares at Lin's body

"Wait! She is only a child, what do you want from her?" Angela hold Lin in her arms and try to protect her from Matthew.

"I don't know, may be she can "work" somehow, I know the ways..." Angela snap his face so hard," Don't you dare!"

"I am the one who make money here, my decision is final!" He grabs Angela's head and slam it on the table, Angela lost her consciousness while she falls on the floor.

"Now, my dear little Angel, before I get you there, it is time for us to get to know each other...more closely."

Lin tries to fight back but a ten years old is not match with a man's strength...

Matthew pulls her into the bedroom and what is going to happen in there will forever haunted Lin...


	2. Survive to hope

Another night has passed, the time is close to dawn.  
>A dim of light come through the crack of the ceiling settles on Lin's face, it has been months since she is locked up in this room.<br>Time has no meaning here, as each time the door open, she try to shut her eyes in hoping this nightmare will be over, but of course it does not...  
>Lin cringes at the corner in fear and trembling again, she could not understand why her life turns into hell, why she is still alive when there is no hope leave for her.<br>She wants a way out, her tears start to run down...again.

* * *

><p>"Let the girl eats before she starts working tonight." Lin hear a man's voice just outside the door.<br>Some moments later, a sudden explosion blast knocks down the door. Lin reaches out and see men are laying on the floor, some are moaning in pain and some have killed by the blast.  
>The attack is caused by another group of local gangster. "Cease that fire and send everyone to the entrance, we cannot let them come in to slaughter us, that will be our stand, our last stand!"<br>Lin recognizes that is the voice she hears a moment earlier, before she can hide under the bed, this man turns back and notice the door is down, he checks the room and sees Lin at the corner;  
>Then he picks her up with one arm and bring her to his front, "I do not usually have pity to anyone, but you will have no chance to live if you stay in here with us."<br>These mob leader walks towards the window and spots a large roofless waste dumpster is parked in the alley.  
>He smirks and says "If you can survive this stun, may be it is God's will that you should live on. So are you ready, kid?" Lin has no choice and nods back to him.<br>He lifts Lin up with both hands and throws her toward that waste dumpster. As she falls from 5th floor, Lin shrinks herself like a ball and tries not to scream as she may die if the gangsters outside find someone is escaping.  
>Fortunately, the accuracy of the throw is good enough, when Lin landed on the waste dumpster, she only gets a few scratch with a twisted ankle at her left leg. She manages to climb out and head to the opposite direction from the gunfire.<br>Without a place to go, Lin keeps on walking hours after hours until she exhausts and collapses on the sidewalk.  
>Out of all the odds today, Lin can finally take her very first breath of freedom after her capture...<p>

* * *

><p>The lovely mid-autumn weather has arrived, mild temperature with smooth, dry winds blowing from the coast.<br>Near the beach at English Bay, a 13 years old teenager sits on the bench while she enjoys the sunset, she wears a tight blue low waist jean with a white wood beaded top. Her blue-purple eyes shines like a jewel under the sunset light.  
>Her name is Lina, who is the same girl who escaped from the gangster war about two years ago. The "a" she added behind her original name serves as the commemorate purpose of her stepmother, Angela.<br>Weeks after the escape from the assault, with luck, Lina finds a job at a local grocery shop, a taste of normal life is like a god blessing on her. The stress at work seems so little when she doesn't have to fight for food from starving, all thing seems to settle down once and for all.  
>"Welcome to Kal grocery!" Lina said, "How may I help you today?" as she stands behind the counter and response with a smile.<br>"Hmm...actually..." The boy paused for a second "My name is Vatino..." hesitated but finally boldly enough and say "May I ask your name please?"  
>Lina chuckles "Why do you want to know?" "Vatino...your name sounds like a Italian , isn't it?"<br>"Oh yes. My family and I live on the Commercial Drive Area, you know the place where all Italians were living in?" Vatino answered. "I know where it is, Vatino. But you still have not answer my question though."  
>He panics "Oh! Yes, well...hmmmm..."<br>"Your face is growing into red...you are not blushing, aren't you?" Lina laughs out a little. "Ok, I am sorry, it is just years that I have seen someone blushes right in front of me." Lina sticks out her tongue for a bit.  
>"I should be the one who say sorry." Vatino tries to clear his throat "Ahem...I have been watching you since a month ago at my last visit here. You...You are very beautiful and your smile is like a sun that warms my heart."<br>Lina politely smiles back "and...?"  
>"And can I have a chance to know more about you?" He keeps on blushing very hard Lina is very please when Vatino act as a gentleman, but there is something bothering her from the past. "I would like that, Vatino. But could you let me think about it first?"<br>"Yes, of course, by all mean...Miss?"  
>"Oh! I am sorry! Name's Lina, nice to meet you." she reaches out and shakes his hand.<p>

By the end of the day, Lina lays on her bed, watching the stars through the window. "Lina, what have you been thinking of this whole evening?" said by Esther, Lina's roommate who is also an orphan and her colleague.  
>Lina speaks to her, "There's a nice boy asked for my name in the afternoon hour, he is shy but funny."<br>"So...?" Esther asks "You know what happened to me in my past. I am so confused right now." Lina states out "On one side, I am kind of like him, but on the other hand, myself is trying to keep distance from him."  
>"I understand, Lina." Esther sighs slightly "May be you will just need more time on this, lets catch some sleep now, ok?"<br>"Okay, Esther. Goodnight." as Lina close her eyes...

* * *

><p>For the next following months, Lina takes Esther's suggestion and slowly let Vatino comes close to her.<br>"What is that, Vatino?" Lina wonders "That...would be a glacier, you know it flows like a river but it is all in ice."  
>"That's quite a view! Everything in white and feels sooooooo pure." Esther says it while sitting at the backseat.<br>This is not the first time they take a short vacation together, with Vatino parents permission, three of them with Vatino's driver pays a few visits to the surrounding cities, like Whistler, Seattle, Portland. And now, they are just over the Rockies.  
>"Yes, Esther. Looking at the snow and it'll let you feel its pure and innocent...as Lina does."<br>Innocent...when Lina heard this word, her heart shut and her face turns grey. "Vatino..." Esther whispers "You have to promise me never say this word in front of her, ok?" "Alright, I promise but can you tell me what is going on?" He asked.  
>"I am not the one who should tell you, may be in time, Lina will tell you but you have to patience." Vatino nods as he agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Since the last time when they visited the Rockies, Lina is obviously bothered by the very word Vatino said.<br>She knows herself will never be the innocent person as Vatino described, there is nothing she can reclaim her chastity. Lina helplessly cries out so loud that others can hear it from a block away.  
>Although Esther is right beside her, she cannot find a single word that can comfort her from this wound, all she can do it to holding Lina's hand and keep them in her chest.<br>"Lina, I wish there is a way to share your pain, it tears me when seeing you collapse once again." Esther says "If you need strength, I will gives you; if you need love, I shall give you, even with my life."  
>Lina holds on crying and says, "Esther, I do not how can I face him anymore, the more I see him, the more afraid he finds out about the truth." she leans into Esther's arm and weeps again...<p>

Even the strongest, brightest sunlight still cannot penetrate the darkest place in our heart. When will Lina find her strength to fight against her past?


	3. Building hope

At the lowest tide of you life is not worst at all because the rest of your life will only be better...  
>That was what Vatino said to Lina on yesterday night...<p>

"Lina! Could you just stop walking away?" Vatino pants as he tries to keep up and grab Lina's arm.  
>"What is it you want, Vati? Stop bugging me." Lina turns back and stares at him.<br>"Esther tell me something that I did wrong on that trip, I am not asking for the reason why, but why are you avoiding me?." Vatino seems loss and confuse.  
>"Hey, what is going on? No pulling around in the here, customer here will be annoyed." Esther steps in and tries to separate them "Now, tell me, Vatino. Why Lina looks trouble now? What did you say to her?"<br>"Esther, I walk in here and try to ask Lina something, then she turns away. We are friend, right? Friends just don't ignore one another, my instinct tells me something has gone terribly wrong on that trip. Is it the word I say back there?"  
>"Vatino! I told you not to mention about that again, now you just blow it..." Esther turns and see Lina tries to cover her ears by her hands.<br>"Listen, Lina. I know this is not the time but if you do care about him, you should at least give him a chance to say what he has in mind, right?" She taps both hands on Lina's shoulder and give her the "come one, just one time" face Lina slowly rises her head and say "Vatino, I...I...am sorry. This is really hard for me to face on...on something that haunting me for a long time, I like you if that is what you want to know...but..."  
>Esther interrupts "Lets not do it right here...with everyone in here are listening." Her eyes roll left to right, the crowds in the grocery is stopped by the dispute and were listening...<br>"Vatino, I will give you a call later, Lina needs to calm down a little..." Vatino agrees and leave the grocery store Esther pushes Lina to the back of store "Lina...you know he will keep on asking, so may be at least tell him something?"  
>"I don't know what I can tell him, Esther." Lina walks back and forth "I could not survive if either of you aren't with me, it hurts me too when seeing him sad...God, is there a way I can pull this off?" She grumbles "May be this is the time that three of us really have a talk. Hmmmmm...a place that we can lay down comfortably and the up with stars."<br>"We don't know what the talk will end and all you think of is to get comfy? You know this may forever change my life, Miss E?" Lina akimbo as she said "You can never blame someone get to find a cozy place, right? Especially this person is your best friend?" Esther pokes her little tongue to Lina "Now you are teasing me." Lina sighs "Alright, lets just get this over I don't want to keep him away forever, I will lost my mind if I am doing this over and over again."  
>Both girls fall in silence as they try to come on a place which fits Esther's suggestion.<br>"Rooftop!" Lina shouts out, "Remember that little two story wooden hut we passed by close to Stanley Park? From there you can see the lights from West Vancouver, and hearing the sounds of waves at the same time."  
>Esther is startled by the sudden yell out, "Geezzz, Lina. I will blame you if I become deaf." Esther pats on Lina's shoulder.<br>"You know, I would not mind to look after you for the rest of my life, you are a family to me, Esther." Lina leans toward and hugs Esther.  
>"So am I, Lina. Even someday if a person claim to be my parent, I will still stay with you, you have my words." Esther blinks her eye at Lina. "Now we know where we should go, let me call Vatino..."<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, with drinks and snack. This three little fellows climbed to the rooftop of the hut Lina mentioned, settling down and lay down to face the blinking stars in the sky.<br>"Is this what the teenagers do back in 20th century? Finding a place of their own and have all kinds of talk under the star curtain? My friends are all at home playing games and chatting on the net..." Vatino wonders.  
>"We don't have those luxury "toys" you have there, Vatino. We are teenagers on our own, life is flat simple and straight forward if you want to know." Esther replies.<br>"Not to mention our only entertainment is little talk after dinner." Lina adds "We don't even have a chance to play with omnitool, it looks sooo..." Esther stopped as Vatino shows turns on his omnitool, "Oh, I thought everyone has one..."  
>"It sure look fancy and like an armor." Lina takes a closer look, "What does that do?" she touches one of the flashing button and a video clip plays.<br>"Lina, there is something I would like you to know." Vatino paused in the video, "I think that...um...I..." the clip stopped by himself. Both girls know he is blushing very very hard at the moment.  
>"You...why did you touch my omnitool?" He complains.<br>"Because that button is flashing, it gets my attention." Lina lean her head forward against his. "Now what is it you are going to say in that video? The message is meant to me, tell me what it is now...Vati!" Lina smiles as she teases Vatino Vatino back up a little and says, "I will tell you only you let me know what did I do wrong, deal?"  
>Lina stops for a moment and thinking, "Vati, there are something happened on me that haunted me even now, I could tell you about what that is but I did not mean to hurt you at all."<br>Esther joins the talking, "She agreed on this gathering is to show you how much she cares about you, I hope you understand she has taken all her strength for just trying to talk about it."  
>"That is more serious than I thought." Vatino looks down and feel guilty to bring it up, "Sorry, Lina. I did not mean to remind you about matters in your past, if only I kno..."<br>"Vati" Lina speaks softly, "that is the whole point, because you don't know what it is, so I have no reason to blame you on this. I should be the one to say sorry though, like avoiding you since that trip..."  
>"Nothing can stop me from...from...getting close to you." Vatino slows down," I may be young but I know what does love mean."<br>"Ha! He says the four letter word!" Esther yells out," He...Lina, are you alright?" she finds Lina is crying...  
>"I...am alright, Esther. My tears drop because he is the third person who say that word to me, I am indeed happy." Lina couldn't hold her tears, she will just let it flows for a bit.<br>"Ahem...about what I said in that clip, here it is...I think that I fall in love with you." Vatino stands still and he is serious for the words.  
>That follows a minute of silence...<br>Lina walks to Vatino and give him a hug that he will never forget, "Thank you, Vatino. You have flattered me in a way you have no idea, and that is very generous gift for a person likes me."  
>"Vatino, she really means every words on that, I think she said that to me like a year ago and her look is exactly the same like right now." Esther says.<br>"I can see that, Esther. She looks...different now, more friendly and her smile warms my heart."  
>"Hehe now you can feel it, huh? There are more, Vatino. Once she opens her heart to you, you will feel there is a connection to her although she has done nothing. I told her about this and she doesn't even know it, it's funny."<br>"Now you two are talking and left me all alone here?" Lina frowns like a child.  
>"Of course not, Lina. I just go over to welcome the new member to your gangster group."<br>"Yeah right, start teasing me in front of him, enjoy while you can." Lina turns and pretend she is angry.  
>"If you have not told me, I really think you two are sister for real." Vatino sits down and grab a drink. "How did you two meet actually? Since I am officially in the group now, may I know it?"<br>"It is nothing fancy back there... "Esther replies and sit down next to Vatino.

* * *

><p>It was a year since Lina works in the grocery store, life is getting better and she has found a decent small room at the nearby building. Since the landlord of her room is friend of Lina's boss, Lina gets great a bargain of the room.<br>A standing shower room at the right of the entrance, after a short corridor here is the living area, windows on the other sides and it can barely fit in a standard size of couch.  
>To the left of the living room, it is the bedroom with a skydome on the ceiling. From the window in bedroom, it is the view of downtown of Vancouver on the far, many dense building with lights flashing like a beacon, beautiful and annoying at the same time.<br>There are not much furniture in her home, a simple wooden table made by herself, a couple different color and textile cushions ,which she combined from many small one, are on top of a large cotton made carpet. A kettle, a radio and a desk light are the rest of appliance she has. Lina would never think of sharing this very little room with someone she will meet on tomorrow.  
>Her home is only a 20 mins walk to the grocery store, the usual road she takes has a massive construction on going; so Lina has to take a detour whether the next street or the alley, she takes the alley as it is a faster way.<br>When she walk pass a waster dump, a girl jumps on Lina's back with a knife that held tight against her throat.  
>"Hand over all you have, fast and quiet!" the girl threatens Lina...<br>"Easy there, did not you notice I'm just a poor girl with only credit on me?" Lina calmly answered the threat.  
>"I...I don't care, just give me what you have!" the girl urges Lina to give her the money she has.<br>Lina giggles and turns around while she pushes the knife away from her throat, "by hearing what you say, I'm pretty sure this is your first time trying to rob someone, eh?"  
>"What?...No, hell no! You have on idea who am I." the girl replies "Hmmmm...lets see, the knife you have there is probably from that pawn shop around the corner, I recognize the patterns on its handle. An experienced robber will not jump on a 'non profitable' target like me which shows you are in this business not long."<br>The girl is shocked Lina can find out that much from her, and Lina carries on, "With your hand shaking like that while holding the knife, that means you are scared in fact will proves this maybe you very first attempt."  
>"Ok, you got me there, I have never seen someone in your age can be that calm with a knife on her throat, my name is Esther, sorry for what I did back there." Esther reaches out and shake Lina's hand "I was on the street for quite some time, it is like an instinct to study the people I run into, for trying to keep myself from the harm's way." Lina explains to Esther.<br>"Ah, but you don't dress like a person who is on the street, you have someone take care of you?" Esther is curious about Lina's background.  
>"Sorry, I'm on my way to work, you can come with me if you are free, and I will talk with you once I'm less busy at work." Lina suggests that to Esther "What else will a robber does beside mobbing people?" Esther follows Lina to the grocery store.<br>It is strange for Esther to easily put her trust on a stranger, may be it is cost by her curiosity on Lina, or may be she is simply being bored.  
>As she follows Lina, there is something about this skinny teenager; although she said that she was on the street, but what Esther can find is only relaxation; Depressions, desperation, miserables these common expressions on face isn't on Lina.<br>How could she change that much? Is it possible to forget the sadness on the street? There are more questions pop into her mind.  
>Esther watch Lina works hard and efficiently, even it seems the store is lacking a help from an extra staff. The constantly smile on Lina looks so nature that is described as a sunshine lady, a rare scene you can find in the slum area.<br>As she keep studying Lina, Esther notices there are many customer visiting here because of Lina, some enjoy to have a short chat with her, others are simply admirers who like Lina. But whatever the reason is, this little store is filled up with joys because of Lina.  
>The customers thin out after lunch time, Lina finally can slow down and have her lunch - BLT sandwiches.<br>"Sorry about not able to talk with you earlier, we don't usually have that much customers." Lina munches her sandwiches Esther points out, "I think you have no idea that you ARE the reason that people keep pouring in, they love you!"  
>"That doesn't make sense at all, I'm only 12 and not attractive at all, you are just making fun of me, huh? Lina doubts about what Esther said.<br>"No no no no, I am standing over there and observe the whole morning, I may pick a wrong victim but not this. You have something that make people happy, it is like...magic." Esther explains.  
>Lina giggles and try to catch her breath, "Magic doesn't exit, Esther; what is wrong with you? Compliment will not get you to everywhere."<br>"Damn it, I'm telling you what I have seen. You ARE a special person if you don't notice that. I hardly feel safe and talk with a stranger I only know for hours, my instinct tells me I can trust you somehow."  
>"Wow, I'm flattered, Esther. Thank you." Lina smiles back politely.<br>"Seriously, I don't have any friend as I'm struggling on the street, you know how hard it is, right?" Esther says dejected.  
>"Yeah, that was the darkest hours of mine." Lina falls in silence...<p>

* * *

><p>"Since that day, Esther come visit me more often, and I enjoy her company. "Lina tells Vatino.<br>"How did you two end up to share the 'room'? She cannot just simply move in, right?" Vatino wonders Esther says, "Of course not, there are more..." she continues to tell the past...

"You are late, Esther. Does that mean you catch a big fish?" Lina asked.  
>Esther cleaned up the dust of her jean, "No, it's the opposite. I was lucky get away from the cops, it is getting harder to make some money out of the rich this day." she complained for the day...<br>"Oh no, are they still looking for you? Will you be safe here?" Lina is worried about Esther's safety.  
>"Not currently I suppose, but someday I will not be that lucky. Guess I will have to pay for what I have done..." Esther sneers on herself...<br>Lina seems to have an idea and walk to the back of store with a short conversation with her boss. Moment later, she returns with a big smile, Esther knows Lina is up to something...  
>"Give me a kiss on my cheek or I will not tell you what happened back there. Rigghhhhttt here." Lina points her finger on her cheek.<br>"There!" Esther kiss Lina's lip instead her cheek, "Now you have more than you asked, so tell me what is on your mind." Esther is happy to tease Lina from time to time...  
>Lina seems shocked for a few seconds and blushes a little, "I'm saving that to someone special, now you took it! As a punishment, you are now hire as an assistant who work under my supervision for the rest of your life, Miss!"<br>Esther would expect anything but that! Not that she has a new job but someone who really cares about her and even act to aid her, her tears are shedding along her pretty, little rough face.  
>"How could you...you are always being considerate to others, I'm just a random people on the street..." Esther keeps weeping as she sits down on the floor next to counter.<br>Lina knees down as she give Esther a hug she needs, "I know how it feels to survive on the street, what I did what just a simple request to our boss, and you know, he likes you and said you are one tough kid."  
>"He said that?" Esther rubs her tears with her sleeve, "But if police know I am here, they will take me away."<br>"You think we are going to let you dress like this with that long filthy hair as you work here? I don't think so." Lina gives Esther a wink.

* * *

><p>"Ah ha! That is the reason why you have short hair, right? A disguise?" Vatino raises his voice.<br>"Annndddd...being cute too! Didn't you notice that too?" Esther points out.  
>"Well, may be but I like Lina better." Vatino hides behind Lina "Hey! I'm a young, active but cute young girl in fact, just not want to show that to you." Esther responses with a humph.<br>"Vati, she is really a nice person, she has a good heart with compassion." Lina pats Vatino's shoulder with a smile.  
>"Anyway, you two starts to work together since that day, I assume the police never find out what she did, right?"<br>"Luckily, no." Lina says, "and we become the well known "twins of Kal Market"." she cackles on this weird naming and Esther laughs as well.  
>"Actually...that was the reason why I check out your store, people are saying there are two lifely young girl whoever sees them will keep smiling when they leave." Vatino admitted on his embarrassing reason of his first visit.<br>"I guess your "magic" did work, Lina." Esther looks like Lina, "If so, you are with me, Esther. We are the best colleague and best friend to one another! Lina looks into Esther's eye with love.  
>"You are not going to kiss her again, Esther?" Vatino acts like he doesn't want that will happen.<br>Esther laughs at him, "No, Vatino. The love among us are like...family, not like lovers."  
>"Phew, I thought you will compete with me on her. I will be no match against you." Vatino is relieved.<br>"We are just 13 years old! Even though we act like an adult, that doesn't mean we aren't teenager at all!" Esther rises her voice to him.  
>"Vati, just like you and me. I feel it is too early for love among us, not that I'm not interested in you. We are still young and have a long way to live, lets stay as friend for now and see how it turns out, if that is okay with you." Lina's voice crumbles a little as she is afraid her suggestion may hurt Vatino.<br>Vatino feels a little lost but pick up himself right away, "You are right, Lina. Just promise you will not avoid me in the future, I'll be okay with it."  
>"When the time is right, I'll let you know, I promise." Lina says definitely, "what about you and Esther? She is like a sister to me, you should treat her as I am."<br>"As long as he's willing to do so, I would mind to have a brother or some sort." Esther agrees on the idea.  
>"Okay, I like Esther too, well...as a friend of course." he stands up and clear his throat, "I will and always shall be remained as you best friend to both of you, unless you two decide to dump me around the corner."<br>"The corner, does he means the one with all the wastes?" Esther make fun of him, "Esther..." Lina hints Esther by her eye.  
>"Alright, Lina. Vatino, if you can make such commitment, I guess I shall do the same to you. From now on, you will be my best friend, all trust from heart, okay? Esther puts her hand over her heart as she says it.<br>"Vati, it is hard for teenagers on the street to trust a person from their heart, you should cherish that." Lina adds.  
>"I'm young but educated, the promise I made will hold till the end." Vatino make sure both girls know how serious he is and he picks up two small size bottle of wine, he gives one to both of them.<br>"A toast to our friendship and love!" Vatino rises his bottle follows by Lina's and Esther's "Hear! Hear!" the taste of wine is sweeten tonight...

* * *

><p>Awhile later, Vatino brings up a question that either Lina and Esther would avoid to mention. "You two are grown on the street, right? Have you ever think of finding your family?"<br>Both of girl look at one another, and Esther speaks up first, "I don't really know my life before ten years old, I have a serious concussion of my brain and it is impossible to recover. What was lost will be lost forever, but I'm fine with it."  
>"What about you Vatino? All we know is you are a rich "boy" and live in the Italian area." Lina cuts in to let Esther to have a break from her past.<br>"I'm the only child of my family, my dad is a trader that he makes profits from shipping items through out the Sol system." Vatino stop for a second then continue, "But with everything I have, I'm not happy as other thought."  
>Lina points out, "Money has nothing to do with true happiness."<br>"Yes, Lina." Vatino carries on, "Because I'm the only son, my family keep me safe from threats and also means I cannot make any friend from school. I feel so lonely when seeing other playing and have fun."  
>"But what about now?" Lina asks, "They don't protect you anymore?"<br>Vatino laughs and points his finger to the corner of the building nearby, "Can you see them hiding in that corner?"  
>"Noooooo...it is getting dark now, I don't see anyone there." Esther look closer.<br>"I know they are there, trust me. Since I turn 13, my parents instruct them to give me some space in my social life, I'm thankful for that or we will not be meet." he explains.  
>"Why 13 but not ten or earlier?" Esther is curious.<br>"Ha, I really don't have any idea, how do I know what is in their mind, Esther?" Vatino smiles, "May be they feel a teenager without a social life will somehow make him a weirdo."  
>"What about you Lina? This family talk seems bother you, right? You look like a robot now, where the smiles couple minutes ago?" Vatino pat lightly on Lina's shoulder.<br>Lina looks down to her toe, "I suppose it is time to tell you about my family." she walks to the edge of the roof.  
>"My earliest memory was a place that is bright, warm with some sounds. Other than that, it is the days on the street by myself asking around for food." Esther and Vatino can feel the sadness from the words she says.<br>Lina tell him about how she met her stepmother - Angela and the years she enjoys very much with her, but she never mention that dreadful Matthew. Esther noticed that and keep her silence...  
>"Thank god you have met your mother in time, or we will never be met! Everything seems getting better at that moment, but what happened later that separate you and your mother?" Vatino is curious.<br>Esther and Lina both know it is too earlier for Vatino to know the truth, so they have to make up something.  
>"Lina, let me tell him what is next from now on, you have a break now." Lina is sort of relieve from going through all the hells once again... "Thanks Esther, I really appreciate it."<br>Then Esther tells Vatino that Lina was kidnapped by a gangster group has known as REDS and make up the tough life she has whiled being capture.  
>Lina almost burst out laughing on all those lies as she sees Esther make a wink back to her. "You are amazing, Esther. How do I survive if you are not with me?"<br>"Marry me then!" Esther hugs Lina with her arms, "Well, when we turn 18."  
>"What about me?" Vatino objected "So, I will have a person who can make me laugh and also a person who love me deeply, I can live with that!" Lina suggests her so called "perfect plan'.<br>"Noooooo...not a chance I share you with him, you are MINE!" Esther points at Lina.  
>Time seems to freeze and let these three teens to enjoy this very night, there are only laughter left...<br>Suddenly, Vatino think of something, "Lina, did your stepmother trying to find you after you were missing?"  
>"Actually, what Esther said to you are not totally truth, but what happened has left me no choice to going back with her. Beside, she have no idea that I'm being capture by the RED." Lina explain.<br>"I was about to offer my help if you need to see her." Vatino says.  
>Lina smiles back, take a step forward in front of him, and kiss him on his right cheek. "Thank you, Vatino. That is very sweet of your offer, but as I said there is no way I will see her again. Not now at least..."<br>"There is a song I heard on Monday on retro radio, and I really like to sing that to you...and of course you too, Esther." Vatino says.  
>He clears his throat and start singing, it is a song written on 1991. "Hold on little girl, show me what he's done to you. Stand up little girl, a broken heart cannot be that bad" as he sings, he turns on his omnitool to play the music.<br>"Oh my god! Your voice is surprisingly good!" Esther say and joins the singing, "when it's through, it's through, fate will twist the both of you."  
>"I know this song!" Lina joins the singing. "So come on baby, come on over, Let me be the one to show you." she hugs Esther and Vatino with each of her arm.<br>"Why be alone when we can be together baby?" Esther and Vatino walk together and stand in front of Lina, "You can make my life worthwhile, I can you start to smile." Lina couldn't help laughs out.  
>"I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next be with you..." three of them sing and finish the song with joys.<br>"You know, my dad says this words to me when I feel lost." Vatino becomes serious, "Life is full of pain and people lose their hope from time to time. But actually hopes are like the stars, even though they look far away but if you insist, they are up there and you will eventually reach them. Hold on your faith, that is where the hope lays."  
>"And he also said this: At the lowest tide of you life is not worst at all because the rest of your life will only be better..." Vatino added.<br>Vatino father's word strike deep down Lina's heart, she finds the strength in those words as it opens a vast window on her mind. "If there is always hope lays out there, I shall not feel sorrow or give up my life." Lina talk to herself in her mind.  
>"Those words are so wise and very encouraging, thank you, Vati." Lina thanks him all her heart. "I want to tell you something even Esther doesn't know."<br>"Even me?" Esther gives Lina a sad but cute face.  
>"I'm sorry, Esther. I should tell you before but now you are going to know it, is that alright?" Lina pretends to comfort Esther by her words.<br>"Yeah, yeah...split out princess, make my day." Esther plays along.  
>"You know..." Lina paused for a second, "My name was Lin when my stepmother found me. When we were separated later, I added a 'A' from her name which become Lina."<br>"Oh...okay, but what does that mean for adding a letter into your name?" Vatino is confused.  
>Lina tries to explain, "The reason is adding the 'A' at the back is like she will always stands behind me, look after me...to back me up no matter what." she turns away, "I know this sounds silly, but at least that helps me in a way..."<br>"That's not silly at all, Lina." Esther stands next to Lina, " I wish to know my mother's name and do the same with my name, well...and also wish her name is not start with a 'X' though."  
>"Alright, enough murmuring of the past, we have a long life to live, lets drink it up now!" Vatino brings in bottle of wines for each of them. "Don't worry about getting drunk though, my bodyguards will take care of us." He smiles and starts to drink his bottle of wine.<p>

* * *

><p>Since that night they spent, the connection among them have grown stronger than ever.<br>It is a month before Christmas, the grocery store has been very busy since people are preparing for the holiday; but Lina noticed a mid age woman standing far away from the counter, watching them for at least a few days, her instincts suggest something is not right.  
>A few days later, Lina approaches this woman before she finds out. Weird thing is this woman doesn't try to walk away and start to ask question to Lina, "You are Lina, right? You are a sweet warm heart young girl, people around you can feel that do you know it?"<br>"Hmmm...thanks." Lina is blushing a little for this unexpected compliment, "I noticed you are standing in the store watching us while we are working, could you tell me what are you looking for?"  
>The woman hesitated for a second, "My name is Sandra, and I'm looking for my daughter..."<p> 


End file.
